


All I Want For Christmas Is...

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas List, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's struggling to write his Christmas wish list. <br/>Until he figures out that there's only one thing he truly wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is...

The band had once again decided to do a secret Santa, especially after the success of the previous year.   
Gerard had been the one to suggest it, and it'd lifted the spirits of them all.

The names had all been drawn, and then everyone had written out their lists, so they'd been able to get on with picking out gifts for each other.  
The only one who was holding up the procedure was, typically, Gerard.  
He, honestly, didn't know what to put on his list.

Which, at first was fine, it was understandable, really.  
But, after four days, was becoming kinda annoying.  
Both for himself, and for the person buying for him.  
Not, of course, that he knew who that was.

Frank was getting restless now.  
He was the one who was meant to be buying for Gerard.  
He was half tempted to just go out and buy him something he knew Gerard would like.  
But, the new rules had clearly stated, you choose something off the list.  
So. Frank had to wait. 

****  
A full week had now past since the announcement of the Secret Santa, and still, Gerard had no list written.   
It was driving him insane now. 

“Gerard.” Mikey said, as he sat down next to his brother, who was staring more intently at the blank page in front of him than Mikey had ever seen before.   
“Mmm?” Gerard replied, vaguely, not lifting his eyes from the page.  
“You still trying to write you list?”  
“Yep.”   
“Still got nothing?”  
“Yep.”  
Mikey sighed. “You want me to write it for you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Gerard! You’ve got to stop over thinking this thing! It’s just a silly little list, write some stuff on it and hand it in so the person buying for you can get to it.”  
“Who’s buying for me?” Gerard asked, still not looking up.   
Mikey rolled his eyes. “Not falling for that one, Gee. You know that’s the whole point of the ‘secret’ in secret Santa.”  
“Mmm. Are you buying for me?” Gerard persisted.  
“Gerard! What did I just say?”  
“I was only asking because if it were you, I wouldn’t need to write a list, because you’d know it already.”   
Mikey sighed. “Just write the list, Gee. How difficult can that really be?” 

Later that night, the others all headed out, but Gerard stayed behind.  
Still staring at his blank page.   
“You sure you’re not coming?” Frank asked, again, looking sadly, and worriedly at the singer.   
Gerard nodded. “Yeah. I just… I gotta finish this.”   
Frank frowned, there were small marks on the top of the page, where Gerard had repeatedly tapped his pen against it.   
“Gee.”   
At the sound of the soft, concerned voice, Gerard looked up, finally.   
The look on Frank’s face was open and honest. “You sure you’re okay?”   
Gerard smiled at him, the first proper smile he’d given all day.  
“Yeah. Yeah. I think… I think I have an idea for what I’m gonna put down on my list.”  
Frank smiled back, “Great! So you’ll come and find us soon, right?”   
Gerard nodded, and watched as the finally satisfied Frank left the bus. 

****  
Gerard finished his list, but he didn’t go to find the others.   
With the weight off his mind, he instead placed the list in a place he knew it’d be found, then he curled up on his bunk, quickly falling asleep. 

****  
The others returned late that night.   
All hushed when they saw Gerard asleep, and busied themselves with getting to bed.   
Frank was the only one who paused, smiling slightly at the sight of the sleeping singer.   
It was about time he got a proper nights rest, after all.

Frank climbed up to his own bunk, slightly surprised to find a piece of paper laying on the pillow.  
He caught sight of the decorations of holly and baubles around the edges of the page, and instantly recognised it as Gerard’s style.   
It was Gerard’s list.  
 _How did he know I was the one buying for him?_   
It was just one more thing about the front man that baffled Frank.  
And that made him love him more.   
Frank sat up on his bunk, reading through the list.   
He had to admit, it was some pretty obvious stuff.  
Art stuff, books, headphones, all the sorts of things Frank already knew to buy for Gerard.  
Then, as he read down, the final thing on the list caught Frank’s eye.  
He gasped, loudly. Having to cover his mouth with his hand, looking around to make sure none of the others had heard him.   
He read it again, and realising he hadn’t made a mistake, felt himself growing hot.  
Frank also understood why the list had been left on his bunk. If Gerard didn’t know for certain that Frank was buying for him, he hoped he was, at least. 

Once again, Frank read over the list, taking his time over the last item.   
He couldn’t quite believe it.   
Right at the bottom of this very obvious list was one word, away from the others, and decorated slightly.  
It read, quite simply:  
"Frank." 

Frank looked down at the bunk below him, down at the man asleep there.  
Well.   
He’d have to think about this one, very carefully.


End file.
